madnesscombatfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Savior
Savior Savior to główny antagonista w Madness Combat. Pojawia się od 1 części i jest nemezis Hanka. Pracował nad Projektem Nexus. Nazywał się wtedy Dr. Jeb(Dżeb)Christoff.W MC 5 przyjął przydomek Savior. Jest nazywany Jezusem ze względu na jego wygląd - w szczególności przez towarzyszącą mu aureolę, pełną brodę oraz Miecz Binarny, którego liczby po rozszyfrowaniu wychodzą na pasujący do jego czynów cytat z biblii. Madness Combat 1 Savior wygląda jak normalny Grunt z dodatkiem długich włosów, brody oraz halo. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu zaczął atakować Hank'a (prawdopodobnie chciał zatrzymać wszczęte przez Wiblentona zamieszki), wpierw z pomocą Zombie a następnie wykorzystując armatę. Na końcu został zabity z wykorzystaniem Uzi. Madness Combat 2 Savior powraca. Wygląda tak samo jak z poprzedniej części. Kiedy Hank zamierza iść do kolejnego korytarza, Savior zatrzymuje go i wskrzesza wszystkie ofiary Hanka . Kiedy Hank pokonał małą armię, Savior oddala się gdzie indziej. Na końcu odcinka Savior zabija Hank'a Desert Deagle'em. Madness Combat 3 W tej części Savior dalej wygląda tak samo. Wpierw więzi Hank'a w korytarzu bez drzwi i okien. Potem ożywia niektórych martwych do zabicia Hank'a. Po nieudanej próbie ,,wykopuje' ''go z korytarza. Po chwili pojawia się i znowu używa swych mocy do ożywiania zmarłych. Na koniec zamierza zabić go własnymi rękami. Bierze więc miecz i atakuje Hank'a. Zostaje po tym ranny i znika ponownie. Na samym końcu przebija Hank'a mieczem i umiera strzałem ze strzelby w głowę. Madness Combat 4 Savior teraz wygląda inaczej: #Nosi czarne okulary. #Ślady szycia. #Plaster. Ukazuje się na końcu wraz z Agentem Zombie. Potem strzela do Hank'a z Desert Eagle'a, a na samym końcu umiera ponownie wysadzony przez Hanka. Madness Combat 5 Christoff przywiera oficialnie pseudonim The Savior. Z zaskoczenia ujawnia się w połowie odcinka, wskrzesza poległych Agentów, ale sam walczy z Hank'iem. Kiedy został ranny, Zombie Agenci zaczęli atakować Hank'a. Został zamordowany przez Tricky'ego po tym, jak Clown oderwał Saviorowi pół głowy. Madness Combat 5.5 W tym odcinku Savior nie występuje. Madness Combat 6 Tutaj Savior tylko zgarnia liście w innym ubraniu w scenie, jak koło niego przejeżdżają wagony odczepione od pociągu Trickiego. Madness Combat 6.5 W tym odcinku Savior wygląda inaczej: #Nowsza broda i fryzura. #Inny odcień skóry. #Więcej śladów po szyciu. #Okulary. W tym odcinku, Savior znajduje swoją górną połowę głowy i przywiera ją. Potem mocno się wkurza i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając kartę z napisem ,,I quit - J.'' Madness Combat 7 Savior pojawia się pod koniec odcinka, obserwując z dachu budynku scenę, w której 3 żołnierzy L33T podchodzi do nieprzytomnego Hanka. W tym momencie Savior udowadnia, że nie stoi ani po stronie bohaterów, ani po stronie organizacji, gdyż nagle zeskakuje z dachu i celnymi strzałami z rewolweru zabija zaskoczonych żołnierzy, to samo zresztą robi z Hankiem, przedtem nabijając go na miecz. Widząc Trickiego-demona wychodzącego z dziury zrobionej przez Hanka, Savior niszczy stojący obok napęd nieprawdopodobieństwa, dzięki czemu morfuje Trickiego z powrotem w zombiaka, po czym go zabija, przebijając mu głowę mieczem. Na tym kończy się jego rola w tym odcinku. Madness Combat 7.5 Savior nie występuje w tym odcinku. Madness Combat 8 W tym odcinku Savior ma główną rolę. Na początku Savior strzela z niewiadomej przyczyny ze swojej snajperki, następnie rozkłada ją, odbezpiecza rewolwer i skacze ze wzgórza. Później, Savior zostaje zainfekowany nieznanym wirusem, wymiotuje krwią i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. O wiele później rozpoczyna walkę z Mag Agentem V2. Po wygranej walce walczy z resztą normalnych Agentów i wychodzi z budynku. W szybkim locie dociera do odległego budynku, gdzie znajduje się jego arcywróg, Auditor. Po mocnym spotkaniu ze ścianą, walczy z Agentami i Inżynierami L33T. Następnie rozpoczyna kolejną walkę z MAG Agentem wykorzystał swoją snajperkę. Dobijając go ostatnim ciosem, Savior walczy z Auditor'em. Po krótkiej, lecz zawziętej walce cudem dalej żyjący Savior zostaje wyrzucony z pomieszczenia. Na końcu ostatecznie ginie od ,,''wybuchu z nieba'. Madness Combat 9 W tym odcinku możemy zobaczyć jedynie jego zwłoki w scenie, w której Auditor zabiera jego Halo z głowy. Na tym kończy się rola Saviora. ''And then there were none...'' MCW Savior.PNG|Jebus w MC 6 MCW Savior 2.PNG|Jebus w MC 6 MCW Savior 3.PNG|Martwu Jebus z MC 6 MCW Savior 4.PNG|Jebus MC 6 MCW Savior 5.PNG|Jebus w MC 6.5 MCW Savior 6.PNG|Jebus w MC 7 MCW Savior 7.PNG|Jebus z MC 8 MCW Savior 9.PNG|Złwoki Jebus z MC 9 MCW Savior 8.PNG|Cytat z MC 8 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Broń